heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Warnings and Prophecies/Gallery
Gallery Images Dark Raiden.png|Raiden warning and threatening Liu Kang and Kitana as new rulers of Netherrealm what will happen if they'll threaten Earthrealm. TIgress warning Po of Kai.jpg|Tigress warning Po Ping that Kai is on the way to the Panda Village. Doctor Doom And Iron Man.png|Doctor Doom and Nick Fury try to warn Iron Man about an alien race called The Skrulls. Mortu Warning His Allies.jpg|Mortu tries to warn Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles about the Shredder. Richie Rich warns Lucretia about Patty Pupe.png|Richie Rich try warns Lucretia about Patty Pupe's true behavior. Mufasa warns Simba not to go where the Hyenas live.jpg|Mufasa warns Simba about Shadowy Place, because it's border of Pridelands and belongs to Hyenas. Huntsman's warning to Snow White.jpg|The Huntsman urging Snow White to flee far into the forest to escape the Queen's wrath. Sulley warns Mike.jpg|Sulley warns Mike about a door in the Scar Floor that Randall Boggs using had a human kid into the Monster World. Bagheera warns Baloo.jpg|Bagheera telling Baloo that if he doesn't take Mowgli to the Man Village, he remains in danger of Shere Khan's wrath. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor warning Merida of her actions. Back to your places hurry!.jpg|Woody warning Andy's Toys because Andy and Friends coming in the Andy's room. Helen Parr tells the kids to be safe.jpg|Elastigirl warning Dash and Violet to stay safe from Syndrome's guards, as they have no qualms with hurting or even killing children. Benny warns Roger.jpg|Benny the Cab reports to Roger Rabbit that Judge Doom and his weasel henchmen kidnapped Jessica Rabbit and Eddie Valiant and took them to the Acme Factory. The Sky is Falling!.jpg|Chicken Little warning to People because The Sky is Falling Prismo's warning.jpg|Prismo warning to Finn and Jake what happened if his boss hold him to response when Finn wished to Lich never exists. Morton's warning.jpg|Morton warning Horton to "keep watching the skies" for Vlad the vulture. Abe Simpson's warning.jpg|Grandpa Abe Simpson's hysterical church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed, because of Springfield's disrespect of the environment, mainly their lake. Iago warns Jasmine.jpg|Iago frantically reporting that Sa'luk has captured Cassim. Fender's warning.jpg|Fender frantically reporting that the Sweepers are rounding up outmodes to the Chop Shop. Maurice warning.jpg|Maurice warning Marty, Melman and Gloria about Alex's wild predatory nature. Lucas tells the colony.jpg|Lucas tells the ant colony that the Cloudbreather (Stan Beals the Exterminator) is coming to destroy the colony. Supernatural-scooby-doo-photos-22.jpg|Sam Winchester reasoning with Velma that ghosts are real that he and his brother Dean have saved the world hunting them along with werewolves, vampires, and demons. A Warning to the Gypsies.PNG|Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo is coming to the hideout. Rswarning.png|Ranger Smith tells Yogi Bear to stay away from the candy so he won't be expelled from the park and sending him to Siberia. R.L. Stine warning Zach to stay away from his house.png|R.L. Stine warning Zach Cooper to stay out of the house. Bugsy's warning to MJ.jpg|Bugs Bunny explaining to Michael Jordan that the Toons need him to defeat the Monstars. DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle frantically reporting that he discovered that the "bride" Prince Eric is marrying is actually Ursula in disguise. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback tells Brennan Huff, after he got an argument about touching his drum set, and then they start to have a brawl. PoliceStation.png|Billy Peltzer warning the police men to the Gremlin invasion. Spike_telling_Rainbow_Dash_what_happened_MLPTM.png|Spike warning Rainbow Dash that Tempest has kidnapped Twilight. Emmett Brown telling Marty.jpg|Emmett Brown warns Marty McFly & Jennifer Parker that something wrong happens to their children in the future. Oogway warns Shifu.jpg|Oogway warns Shifu that Tai Lung would return to the Valley of Peace, after he has a vision. the faun warning ofelia.png|The Faun warning Ofelia of the Pale Man. Ardeth warns Rick and Company.jpg|Ardeth Bey and the Medjai are warning Rick O'Connell and company to leave Hamunaptra or they will die. Cade warns Joshua Joyce.png|Cade Yeager calls Joshua Joyce that his man-made Transformer prototype is Megatron (Now known as Galvatron) is after "The Seed" so he can use it to destroy the humans in the largest city kill millions and rebuild new Decepticons. The process also revealed that Attinger has merely sees Joshua as pawn and nothing else. Claire warns Owen.jpg|Owen Grady warning Claire Dearing to The Indominus Rex's rampage. The Tod prophecy.PNG|The Tod explaining a prophecy about the Dark (death) to Rowf and Snitter. Videos Lord Tirek's & Scorpan's Backstory (Full Scene HD) Beware the Big Bad Wolf Madagascar (2005) - Alex Goes Crazy Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Maurice warns Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien and the other lemurs about Alex's predatory instincts. 'Once Upon a Time' Second Star to the Right (The Darlings) part 3|Baelfire warns Wendy Darling and her brothers about the dangers of magic, after he learns that Wendy has met a magic shadow. Furious five attacks shifu, Oogway's Vision -KUNG FU PANDA -HD-|Oogway warns Shifu that Tai Lung would return to the Valley of Peace, after he has a vision. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Dobby at the Dursley's (HD)|Dobby warns Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts. The Day After Tomorrow Sam's Warning|Sam Hall warns people about the dangers of the impending superstorm. Category:Galleries